


The hot barkeeper

by Justfantasphanimiri



Category: Cointricktwitch
Genre: Consensual, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Smut, TikTok, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justfantasphanimiri/pseuds/Justfantasphanimiri
Summary: Fanfiction of Nico a.k.a "COINtrick" a.k.a "cointricktwitch".Regular walks into a Bar and flirting with the barkeeper ensues...It was written in one day.Twas a dare.But I did my best.Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	The hot barkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The writer of this fanfiction is of age, so don't feel too bad about it, Nico.  
> Love you!  
> Also, you may be completely disturbed as this includes a sex scene. You have been warned.

The door squeaked slightly as I opened it and entered the nice bar and restaurant I had started to frequent recently.  
I sighed. It had been quite a stressful day at work and I was looking forward to relaxing with a drink or two...and looking at my favourite barkeeper Nico while he twirled and shook his bottles and shaker.  
I found a seat at the bar, as always, sat down and waited for the handsome barkeeper to come over.  
He saw me, acknowledged me with a nod and a smile, finished the cocktail he was mixing, slid it over the counter to the guest and walked over.  
"Hi, what can I get for you tonight? " he asked, slightly smiling.  
I hesitated and looked down at the menu in my hands. He very slightly raised an eyebrow at me. " See, if you didn't always want to try a new drink you would've already got your order by now. You come here often, after all. "  
"Oh well. You know what i like by now. Something with lime, some kind of fruit juice and rum or curacao or so."  
" Best if you can't really taste the alcohol?"  
" Yeah, please."  
" Your taste is really childish, you know?"  
" Hey! What happened to keeping it professional? That hurt my feelings. Pay up."  
"Pay what? Also, stop kidding me, I keep it professional with customers. You, on the other hand, you straight up told me the first time you came here that you want to marry me, after only one glas of pinot grigio, and then proceeded to tip 20 bucks. You came back the next day and haven't not been here at night for more than a month straight already! You're a customer, yes, but you're also a nuisance when you're drunk, and I've had to bring you home twice already because you stayed till closing time and passed out on the counter! I think I've earned my right to talk back a little here. "  
" Yeah, fair, okay, don't remind me of that, please! "I dropped my head into my hands dramatically.  
"But,...,"I raised my head, looked up at him and smiled" I like that it makes me special!"  
" I can't with you..!" He sighed exasperatedly then went to make my cocktail.  
While he worked I watched his slender, long and shapely fingers curl up, grab, and move.  
It was nearly hypnotic.  
Absentmindedly I started imagining what those hands could do to me and bit at my lower lip in an attempt not to giggle at the naughty thought.  
I was drawn out of my fantasy when he came to a stop in front of me and slid a black cocktail over the counter.  
" Here, it's an All Black. Its curacao, blackcurrant syrup, rum, pineapple juice and orange juice. I guarantee it doesn't taste like alcohol at all. "  
"Thanks, Nico!" I grinned and sipped at the cocktail. It was amazingly good, and I'm not proud of it but I drank it in a minute.  
"Nicooo, another one, please! " I called.  
" Sure, wait a minute." he replied.  
The alcohol was already making me feel a little tipsy, but I wasn't at the stage where it could inhibit my thoughts and movement yet.  
I looked down at my clothes, under the influence suddenly concerned that I was underdressed. Looking over to where Nico was mixing a drink for a female guest my confidence took a hit when i looked at her burgundy red dress and her voluptuous bosom. She was leaning over the counter, offensively and obviously intrigued by him.  
I tugged at my blazer and pouted a bit.  
" Should've dressed up before coming here..." I murmured under my breath.  
Suddenly Nico was standing in front of me again. "Here, your drink."  
"Nico..." I started.  
" No, I'm not interested in the woman in red. Happy now?" He cut me off. I closed my mouth and nodded.  
" Wait, how could you tell?"  
" I'm not blind, you know? I could tell you were pouting from the other end of the bar."  
"Then ...are you interested in me?"  
He just ignored me and went back to mixing and serving drinks.  
I smiled happily." You are, admit it! "  
" Don't flatter yourself."  
" Oh you really are! You're embarrassed now, aren't you?!?"  
"No!"  
"It's really cute."  
" I'm not cute."  
"Yes, yes, you aren't, sure, ...  
I winked at him and went back to sipping my All Black.  
I started humming a Christina Aguilera song.  
" If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay~"  
He raked his fingers through his luscious black hair and annoyedly threw me a glare.  
I blew him a kiss.  
He froze for a second, then turned around and went to the other side of the bar. The tips of his ears where red.  
Now I had to giggle for real.  
After another cocktail and a round of teasing banter the restaurant started to empty.  
I went to the toilet and realized that I'd gotten quite tipsy, because I was laughing about the shape of the doorknob.  
When I came back into the bar Nico was already wiping down the tables and flipping up his barstools.  
" Hey, I haven't paid yet." I greeted.  
" Yeah, I know wait a second. " He wiped his hands off on a towel, and went into the backroom to presumably get the card reader he'd already put away earlier.  
I don't know what possessed me, but I was struck with the sudden urge to follow him and, under the influence of three cocktails, I didn't think about it much, i just did it.  
Now we were all alone in the staff room.  
He'd turned around to see who it was when he heard me open the door and froze for a second.  
Then he inclined his head slightly to the side and asked: " Why'd you follow me ? I was just gonna grab the card reader and be right back with you. "  
I stepped closer. He really was tall and handsome. Charmingly awkward. "That hair..." I said.  
" I want to touch it. May I?"  
" Sure, why not. " He leaned over so I could touch his hair.  
I grabbed it with both hands, raked my fingers through them and undid the little low ponytail he'd put his hair into, presumably for the cleaning.  
I slowly pressed closer and closer until I was not even an inch away from him and could look up into his eyes.  
As he was leaning down already it wasn't hard to cross the last few centimetres between us, and so I quickly and heatedly pressed my mouth to his.  
The first taste of his lips was electrifying.  
It tasted like mint, and they were warm and smooth.  
I bit his lip and then soothed the spot with my tongue.  
He was startled and froze (again) for a second but quickly began to lead the kiss, being quite dominant but gentle.  
I moaned into his mouth and pulled on his hair slightly.  
His arms went around my waist as he deepened the kiss and pulled me flush against his body.  
As he rubbed his fingers into my waist in tiny circles I felt a shiver of delight and arousal go through me.  
Hungrily I bit and devoured his lips again and then let go of his hair to put my hands around his face. We where both panting messily.  
I looked into his eyes.  
" Yeahhh, you really aren't interested at all, huh?" I managed to quip.  
"Goddammnit, just shut up will you." He groaned and kissed me lightly.  
Then he walked me back into the wall, fixed me with a heated look that could only be described as pure, raw want and slid his hand from my waist up to my breasts.  
He cupped one of them and bowed his head to my ear: " You know you're making me break my principles here? I keep work and private things very separated."  
His hot, minty breath brushed by my ear and I could feel myself get wet.  
His other thumb was still rubbing circles into my waist, but now he popped open the top few buttons of my blouse and caressed my collarbone, dipping into its hollow.  
Impatiently throwing of my blazer I moaned breathlessly as his mouth suddenly found the sensitive side of my neck. He kissed downwards, nibbling at my collarbone and ghosting light, searing touches across my chest. He pulled up my bra with one hand and sucked on my nipple while his other hand came up and teased and twirled my other nipple.  
I could barely stand, so overwhelmed by the sensation I instinctively arched my back, and tried to steady myself by grabbing onto his shoulders, one hand desperately opening my skirt and letting it sink to the ground.  
He let go of my nipples and lifted me up with exiting ease.  
Nearly automatically I crossed my legs around his waist.  
His clothed bulge, in this position rubbing against my wet panties, was so arousing that I had to keep myself from gasping out loud at the feeling of his hard, warm length.  
As he slowly ground up into me I looked up at his face and memorized the way his face flushed, his hair fell wildly into his eyes and how he erotically bit down on his lips.  
I experimentally ground down and nearly keened at the feeling.  
"Are you on birth control?"  
He asked, out of breath.  
"Yes" I nodded.  
"Ok. " He lifted my a little higher and without letting me down went to grab his jacket and fished out a condom. ( Author's Note: Keep sex safe, people!)  
With my hands wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist he pressed me back up against the wall, pushed me up slightly to open his fly, rolled down his boxers and got out his cock. He rolled the condom on carefully and then slowly lowered me back down until his dick was rubbing teasingly at my soaking panties.  
I was making frustrated, wanting noises nonstop, totally immersed in my need and craving to be filled by this beautiful man.  
I messed with his buttons and opened his shirt so I could kiss his collarbone and touch his bare skin.  
He pushed my panties aside, coaxed his long fingers through my wet folds and caressed my clit, twirling his fingertips around it in languid circles.  
Mindlessly drowning in desire I slid backwards to fill the void and alleviate the ache in my pussy, but he captured me in his grip.  
Lifting up my face he locked eyes with me and then slowly, ever so slowly slid his fingers towards my pussy. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I coul only hear my pulse in my ears.  
Finally, one finger dipped inside, grazing and catching at the rim.  
I quivered and moaned encouragingly, clenching around his finger in an attempt to force it deeper, trying to spread my legs invitingly.  
He didn't move.  
I growled desperately, wanting to be sated, wanting to worship his cock with my pussy.  
After what felt like an eternity he suddenly began pumping his finger in and out, soon switching to two, then three thick, long, lithe fingers that filled me up and drove me crazy.  
Brokenly moaning while squirming on his merciless fingers as he unrelentingly assaulted my g- spot, I clutched at his shirt, scratching his arms.  
He groaned in encouragement.  
Then he wickedly rammed his fingers into my pussy one last time and slipped them out.  
" Fuck me already, please!" I said hoarsely, fiercely grabbed his face and kissed him.  
He smiled into the kiss and spread me open with one hand.  
The next moment he impaled me on his cock.  
My vision went blank as I saw stars and screamed, the delicious friction between his dick and my folds melting my brain.  
He thrust into me at a slow, deep pace while he licked into my mouth.  
"I've wanted to ravish you for a while, you know? You have such a cute attitude. I knew you'd be this pliant and delicious to have. "  
" Well yeah,-oh!, you -you are so mean, you know! "  
" What, after I've spoiled you for so long, I'm mean?"  
He reached down to rub at my clit, scratching and playing with it.  
I moaned unabashedly as he sucked my nipple into his mouth and bit down on it lightly, all the while thrusting into my pussy.  
With every slam of his cock into me my arousal skyrocketed.  
Ravaging me with his fingers, mouth and dick, I felt my orgasm building up quickly.  
"I- I'm going to cum."  
" Yes, you're tightening around me so well, cum. I'm going to cum too."  
He slid his fingers through my folds and began to urgently rub them.  
As he pressed into my clit roughly and tickled it with a fingertip my orgasm hit me like a tidal wave.  
Thrashing and sobbing from overstimulation as my pussy clenched down on his dick, he pounded me another few times, until I felt his dick pulse inside me as he climaxed with a low moan.  
Completely worn out we stayed in position for a little bit longer.  
I snuggled into his warm arms and satisfiedly kissed him on the jaw.  
" That was great."  
" Thanks. For me too. I'm going to clean us up, if you don't mind?"  
" Thank you, my perfect gentleman." I winked at him as he stood me on my own feet again. After we we're mostly cleaned up and dressed he looked me in the eyes.  
"Let's go on a date?" He asked, kind of unguarded and vulnerable, still looking undone and sensual.  
" Of course! Matter of fact, why don't we go tomorrow?"  
" Okay okay, don't be so agressive." He smiled.  
" Now pay your bill and get out of here so I can close up."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here, wow, you made it to the end!  
> This is the first explicit sex scene I've written so please be kind;)  
> Also, this was a dare, and I'm a person of my word, so I delivered!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
